Estaba Cansado
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Hay veces que las personas necesitan un objeto para distraerse, hay veces que una nación necesita algo del pasado para hacerlo. One-shot China, mención de Japón, aparecen UK y Rusia. Uso de droga   -opio- por parte de China.


**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic no tiene NADA de sentido XD

Se me ocurrió a la 1am y la flashee mucho!

Por favor, comenten!=D

Estaba cansado, harto e irritable. Cuando llegó a su casa (casi mansión) lo primero que hizo fue gritarle al joven sirviente que nadie le molestara. Subió las escaleras como un huracán y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

El sirviente, un muchacho tranquilo de unos 15 años, le hacía más de compañía que de otra cosa. El joven suspiró y entregó su mente al cuidado del jardín para distraerse y no molestarlo.

"Dónde mierda está!" pensó molesto China mientras revolvía entre sus cosas. Después de unos minutos tocó con sus nerviosas manos un objeto alargado bajo su cama. Con una marcada mueca de satisfacción, lo sacó.

Japón sabía que algo andaba mal con China. Le había asustado el porte intimidante y peligroso que había adoptado en algunos momentos de la discusión. No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto así de furioso. Japón apartó como pudo esos pensamientos en su mente. Lo que le pasara a la otra nación ya no le incumbía.

Respiró. Absorbió la empalagosa y adictiva sustancia. Que placer, pensaba El, poder disfrutarla después de tanto tiempo. La droga corría en su sangre como veneno, llegando y adormeciendo cada nervio. Con cada espiración que daba de ella, su mente se iba nublando cada vez más y más. El solo sonreía, disfrutando.

Rusia caminó por la calle. Sus pensamientos vagaban en la actitud que había tenido China en la reunión. Sonrió divertido.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba a su antiguo _amigo_.

El humo, como denso aire grisáceo, cubría la habitación. El fino empapelado de las paredes y techo no se distinguía. La figura que yacía acostada cómodamente sobre mullidos almohadones en la amplia cama parecía estar en trance. La mirada de sus somnolientos ojos dorados estaba suspendida en la nada. Las únicas reacciones que daba su cuerpo era cuando absorbía la droga y el suave movimiento de su pecho gracias a su tranquila respiración.

Inglaterra caminó preocupado. Esa mirada, esa expresión desafiante, no era la primera vez que las veía.

Con paso rápido y seguro se dirigió a la casa del asiático. En la entrada al jardín preguntó al chico "Está China?", no se sentía dispuesto a esperar. El joven, quien se encontraba arrancando yuyos y podando plantas entre la magnífica vegetación que rodeaba la casa, se dio vuelta rápidamente y lo miró desconfiadamente "El amo dijo que quería estar solo" contestó tranquilamente.

"Si?" comentó sarcásticamente una voz detrás de Inglaterra. El rubio se dio vuelta y vio a Rusia con una mueca en su cara.

"Dijo explícitamente que no quería que lo molestaran" continuó el muchacho, dándoles la espalda.

Inglaterra estaba por reprochar, pero Rusia omitió la advertencia del sirviente y se encaminó por el sendero del jardín hacia la casa, entrando en ella.

Viendo esto el europeo levantó una ceja, pero igual lo siguió. El joven suspiró, pero siguió trabajando. El sabía que nada iba a lograr si se metía en su camino.

"El cuarto de Yao está arriba" dijo en voz alta Rusia, subiendo las escaleras con el inglés a sus espaldas.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta corrediza y un fuerte olor los bañó. Inglaterra hizo una mueca de disgusto y entró junto con el. Caminaron nublados por el humo hacia el centro de la habitación.

"Qué quieren?" inquirió un voz cansada y molesta por su interrupción.

"Todavía con el opio?" le burló el ruso mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"Por algo se le llama _adictivo_"

China se sentó en la cama. Algunos mechones de su pelo, suelto y ondulado por haber estado acostado, le tapaban un poco su cara y sus ojos dorados, sabios y antiguos se notaban cansados en su siempre joven cara.

Con expresión aburrida los miró e indiferentemente chupó y saboreó la droga "Y?" los apresuró.

"Yo estaba aburrido, a lo mejor querías ser uno conm-""Antes prefiero morirme de sobredosis"

"Solo quería fijarme que no te mandaras ninguna cagada, pero me parece que estás bastante bien" dijo Inglaterra.

China clavó sus ojos en el europeo, sonriendo sarcásticamente "Si estar bien es esto, me gustaría saber que es estar mal"

Rusia rió e Inglaterra se sonrió.

El asiático miró irritado a ambos y volvió a saborear la droga, tomándose más tiempo y con más placer.

"No se como seguís vivo" susurró Rusia.

China cerró los ojos y se sonrió.

"Y me lo pregunta un _camarada_, te suena la palabra _pueblo_?" se detuvo, aspiró devuelta, y continuó "Si de verdad queres saber, solo tenés que probarlo" y rió entornando los ojos "Aunque no lo recomiendo"

Luego se cruzó de piernas y calló. Su sistema le pidió más. Frunció el ceño. Después de unos segundos, los otros dos en la habitación observaron como la pipa con opio voló y chocó contra una de las paredes, cayendo al suelo mientras Yao hacía una mueca de asco.

"Y también algo llamado Fuerza de Voluntad" agregó.

El sabía que una persona normal adicta no podía deshacerse tan rápido de la droga. Pero como el era un país, una nación con gente sana, podía hacerle frente al opio de otra manera.

"Y ahora los estoy echando" dijo mientras se volvía a acostar en su cómoda cama.

Su cuerpo todavía le reclamaba, le ordenaba, le insistía por más, pero El sabía que pasarse de vuelta traía malas consecuencias para su mente y cuerpo.

Sin haber podido hablar directamente del tema que quería, salio con desgano Inglaterra, seguido de un todavía aburrido Rusia.

El joven subió con té al cuarto luego de que los intrusos se fueran. Allí abrió las ventanas para ventilar el contaminado aire, dejando entrar viento cálido y limpio. Apoyó la bandeja con la taza y tetera de porcelana sobre el escritorio y detuvo su mirada sobre la figura tranquilamente dormida sobre la cama.

Se sonrió.

Después de todo, el era su nación.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: EL muchacho que trabaja en la casa de China es inventado, me pareció tierna la idea de que un chico le haga compañía, ya que se quedó solo cuando el resto de los asiáticos lo abandonan. (y el chico, como ya dije en la historia, es chino X3, tampoco tiene nombre porque no tenía ganas de pensar uno!XD)

A Japon no se porque aparece, lo odiooo.

No se porque puse a Rusia, lo odio!

Y puse a Iggy porque me encanta

China me fascina, y pienso que todavía hoy, cuando nadie lo ve, sigue fumando opio ;) (ademas de que creo que en realidad es bien badass y solo se hace el boludo!)


End file.
